Perché Weasley è il nostro re!
by Angle87
Summary: -...Perché nonostante tu sia un irrimediabile testa dura,nonché polemico, pasticcione, spesso e volentieri insensibile e rompipalle... beh, Ron, ecco il punto è... che io non riesco a pensare a nessun altro... Oh, Ron... quello che voglio dire è... ch


**Perché Weasley è il nostro re...**  
  
_Avviso: I personaggi di questa one-shot appartengono tutti all'autrice** J.K. Rowling**. Io li ho utilizzati solamente per divertirmi e far divertire chi leggerà questo breve racconto auto-conclussivo. I fatti narrati di seguito non sono mai avvenuti nella saga di **Harry Potter.**  
  
Questo racconto è stato scritto con nessun intenzione di lucro, quindi, si ritiene che nessun diritto di copyright sia stato violato.  
  
Buona lettura  
  
Angéle_

__

__

_Perché Weasley è il nostro re _

_Ogni due ne manca tre_

_ Così noi cantiam perché _

_Perché Weasley è il nostro re_

_Weasley è nato in un bidon _

_Ha la testa nel pallon vinceremo noi perché _

_Perché Weasley è il nostro re_

Ron curvò, infelicemente, le labbra rosse e screpolate dal freddo vento che aveva iniziato a soffiare dopo l'orrenda e memorabile partita dei Grifondoro contro i Serpeverde.  
  
La sua prima ed orrida partita come nuovo portiere della squadra della sua coraggiosa Casa.  
  
Guardò nostalgico il lago nero che veniva increspato dalla fredda brezza serale.  
  
Avevano vinto.  
  
Eppure lui non gioiva. Era triste come se la sua squadra avesse perso.  
  
-Buona fortuna, Ron...- aveva sentito quella mattina prima che un paio di labbra soffici e vellutate si appoggiassero delicatamente sulla sua guancia.  
  
Lui, come un perfetto idiota, era rimasto lì a sfiorarsi la parte che Hermione aveva baciato così... dolcemente.  
  
Sospirò mentre ancora una volta un'ondata di caldo gli saliva dal cuore fino ad affiorare in superficie, sulle sue guance.  
  
L'erba ghiacciata scricchiolava sinistra sotto il suo peso. Aveva ancora indosso la divisa da portiere oro-rossa. I capelli amaranti erano disordinati e arruffati ancora di più dal freddo vento che soffiava quel giorno su Hogwarts. Guardò ancora verso il campo di Quidditch. Non poté evitare ad un moto di vergogna di impadronirsi del suo cuore, rattristandolo ancora di più.  
  
Finalmente raggiunse la sua meta del tanto vagabondare.  
  
La Grande quercia secolare che si stagliava severa contro il lago nero.  
  
Si accomodò delicatamente sulla radice che spuntava dal terreno gelato. Si portò una mano al labbro provando immediatamente una fitta dolorosa. Una piccola goccia di sangue scivolò silenziosamente giù dalla sua bocca vermiglia.  
  
Si asciugò distrattamente con la manica della divisa.  
  
Non ricordava di essersi fatto male alle labbra.  
  
Si portò scocciato una mano inguantata tra i capelli. In quel momento, una sola persona avrebbe potuto consolarlo e tirargli su il morale. Peccato che quella ragazza fosse sicuramente impegnata a festeggiare la vincita della squadra di Grifondoro e non avesse affatto notato la sua assenza impegnata com'era a celebrare il suo grande eroe, nonché migliore amico, Harry Potter.  
  
-Pensavi che nessuno si sarebbe accorto dell'assenza del portiere?!-  
  
La voce dolce e tremendamente squillante di Hermione lo fece risvegliare dai suoi profondi pensieri autodistruttivi.  
  
Ron si voltò lentamente verso di lei mentre silenziosamente continuava a strappare piccoli fili di erba congelata.  
  
Mai come in quella occasione gli sembrò bella.  
  
I lunghi capelli boccolosi erano raccolti elegantemente in una Gigliola dietro il capo, le guance arrossate dal vento. La grande sciarpa dei grifondoro legata velocemente attorno al suo collo aggraziato. Gli occhi ambrati e tremendamente grandi erano lucidi e vivi. La gonna della divisa veniva sospinta docilmente dalla brezza serale facendo intravedere, di tanto in tanto, le lunghe gambe affusolate.  
  
Ron arrossì mentre ancora una volta si perdeva in pensieri proibiti sulla sua migliore amica.  
  
-Non sono stato certo fondamentale... anzi se abbiamo vinto non è proprio per la mia performance da grande portiere navigato!- le spiegò tornando a guardare il grande lago scuro.  
  
Sentì il profumo delicato di Hermione avvicinarsi. Una leggera pressione contro la sua schiena.  
  
La bruna si era accomodata elegantemente sulla radice accanto a lui. I lunghi boccoli scuri ricadevano sparpagliati un po' sulle spalle del rosso un po' sulle proprie.  
  
Non gli disse niente; rimase in silenzio mentre delicatamente iniziava a giocherellare con i lunghi fili d'erba.  
  
-Sei congelato...- irruppe all'improvviso voltando appena il viso per poterlo guardare meglio.  
  
Ron si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle mentre una strana sensazione di calore prendeva a salirgli dal cuore fino ad affiorare di nuovo in superficie a colorare le belle guance.  
  
Sentiva i suoi occhi grandi ed ambrati puntati sul suo profilo.  
  
-Mi dispiace...- mormorò gettando un sassolino in acqua.  
  
Hermione si appoggiò meglio alla sua schiena cercando, forse, di trasmettergli un attimo di calore.  
  
-Di cosa?!- chiese Hermione alzandosi e parandosi davanti a lui.  
  
La sua figura alta e slanciata fece arrossire ancora maggiormente Weasley che non poté evitare al suo sguardo di cadere sulle gambe della ragazza.  
  
-Di aver pensato di poter giocare a Quidditch!- esclamò cercando di mandare in dietro quei pensieri troppo compromettenti. –domani mattina mi dimetto...-  
  
Ron non si accorse della mano di Hermione che si alzava e bruscamente si abbatteva sulla sua guancia arrossata.  
  
-Sei sciocco, quando fai questi ragionamenti!- sibilò a denti stretti la bruna incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
  
Ron inarcò un sopracciglio mentre incredulo si toccò dove Hermione l'aveva schiaffeggiato.  
  
-Non sono sciocco... sono... sono solo realista.- biascicò mantenendo gli occhi sul terreno.  
  
Hermione sentì l'irrefrenabile impulso di colpirlo di nuovo.  
  
-Sei sciocco, invece...- ribatté dura guardandolo negli occhi e pentendosi subito dopo di averlo fatto.  
  
Quelle pozze di azzurro erano sempre capaci di farla sentire stupida e immensamente felice.  
  
-Grazie...- bofonchiò gettando un altro sasso nell'acqua.  
  
Hermione respirò rumorosamente.  
  
-Quello che intendevo dire, Ronald... e che tu, ti lasci abbattere per un nonnulla. E' stata la tua prima partita, nessuno ha mai giocato bene la prima partita...- cercò di dirgli prima che il rosso si infervorasse, all'improvviso.  
  
-Nessuno tranne, Harry...- sibilò ritornando a puntare i suoi occhi su di lei.  
  
Hermione sentì l'ossigeno mancarle al cervello.  
  
-Cosa centra adesso Harry?! Stiamo parlando di te, non di lui!- ribatté pestando un piede a terra.  
  
Ron sorrise, un sorriso amaro vacuo. Un sorriso che non gli apparteneva.  
  
-Lui centra sempre... ogni volta che parliamo di me, tu lo tiri in ballo!- esclamò Ron alzandosi all'improvviso.  
  
Hermione indietreggiò di qualche passo.  
  
Non aveva mai visto il ragazzo così arrabbiato. Gli occhi blue erano ridotti a due fessure mentre i pugni iniziavano a tremare.  
  
-Harry ha fatto questo,Harry ha detto quello! Ron perché non fai come Harry, Ron non cercare di imitare Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, sempre è solo HARRY! Sai mi dispiace di non essere bravo, bello e perfetto come lui... ma non ci posso far niente! Mi dispiace che a te, Harry piaccia tanto e che vorresti che tutte le persone che incontrassi fossero come lui, ma, mia cara Hermione, non è così!-  
  
I pugni di Ron vibravano ancora lungo i fianchi mentre Hermione indietreggiava tremando di qualche passo.  
  
Il respiro affannoso e irregolare del rosso era l'unica cosa che interrompeva quel silenzio straziante.  
  
Ron si sentì immediatamente lo "Stronzo" della situazione. Vide le calde lacrime della bruna scendere silenziose lungo le guance morbide. Gli occhi grandi ed ambrati terribilmente tristi e dispiaciuti.  
  
-Scusami...- bisbigliò avvicinandosi di qualche passo ad Hermione che rimaneva immobile con i capelli mossi dal vento.  
  
La bruna scosse la testa mentre silenziosamente si asciugava i goccioloni che avevano preso a scendere dalle sue iridi color cioccolato. Senza un grande risultato.  
  
-Mi dispiace Ron!- esclamò con tutta la sua disperazione.  
  
Il rosso rimase immobile quando Hermione abbassò la testa. I lunghi boccoli le ricadevano mogiamente sulle esili spalle ammantate di nero.  
  
-Sono una stupida... stupida. Ero venuta qui per cercare di tirarti su di morale ed invece mi metto a parlare della partite e ti faccio pensare ad Harry... A me non piace tanto Harry... e forse l'unico motivo per cui io ti paragono sempre a lui e perché... perché nonostante tu sia un irrimediabile testa dura,nonché polemico, pasticcione, spesso e volentieri insensibile e rompipalle... beh, Ron, ecco il punto è... che io non riesco a pensare a nessun altro... Oh, Ron... quello che voglio dire è... che... che tu mi piaci! Molto più di Harry, molto più dell'intera squadra dei Grifondoro messa insieme...-  
  
Hermione non riuscì a terminare il suo discorso perché le labbra di Ron si erano impossessate prepotentemente della sua bocca.  
  
Le braccia del rosso si erano avviluppate saldamente intorno alla sua vita sollevandola di qualche centimetro dal suolo freddo.  
  
Hermione si era sentita morire quando dolcemente Ron aveva reso quel contatto più profondo.  
  
All'improvviso aveva sentito la necessità di aggrapparsi alle spalle del ragazzo attirandolo maggiormente a sé. Aveva risposto a quel bacio con la stessa intensità in cui Ron la stava abbracciando.  
  
-Cosa stavi dicendo?!- le chiese il rosso quando aveva dovuto distaccarsi da quelle labbra che davano di fragola per riprendere fiato.  
  
Hermione aveva ancora gli occhi socchiusi e l'espressione svampita mentre dolcemente si passava la lingua sulle labbra.  
  
Ron appoggiò la sua fronte su quella di lei e immediatamente la bruna aprì gli occhi.  
  
-Stavo dicendo... che.. tu...-  
  
Ron non riuscì a trattenere un dolce sorriso.  
  
-Ti piaccio!- la prese in giro portandosi sulle ginocchia, in modo da guardarla negli occhi.  
  
Hermione arrossì furiosamente mentre gli schiaffeggiava un braccio.  
  
-Piantala... o mi rimangio quello che ho detto!- esclamò la bruna rimanendo con le braccia appoggiate sul collo di Ron.  
  
-Non provarci...- le intimò lui avvicinandosi di nuovo alla sua bocca.  
  
Hermione si ritrasse.  
  
-Che cosa c'è?!- chiese il roso stringendola maggiormente a sé.  
  
La bruna inarcò un sopraciglio.  
  
-Io ti piaccio?!- gli domandò.  
  
Ron sorrise beffardamente si avvicinò al suo orecchio e le bisbigliò.  
  
-Ogni volta che ti vedo non riesco a non pensare alle tue labbra ciliegia che si posano sulle mie...-  
  
Hermione divenne rossa.  
  
Ron si allontanò dal suo orecchio guardandola negli occhi scuri.  
  
-Mi piaci...- le disse iniziando a riavvicinarsi alla sua bocca.  
  
Hermione socchiusegli occhi. Attese in vano quel dolcissimo contatto. Sollevò nuovamente le palpebre.  
  
-Ti piaccio più dei tuoi libri?!-  
  
Hermione ci rifletté un attimo su, prima di alzarsi velocemente sulla punta dei piedi ed eliminare nuovamente quella poca distanza che era rimasta tra loro.


End file.
